


Ditto

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dominant Reader, F/M, Submissive Sam, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Just a little something hat demanded to be written. Edited by me
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Ditto

“C'mon, Sam,” you growl, one hand curled around the back of Sam’s head as you prop yourself up with your other arm. “Gimme that cock. Fuck me, baby.”

He makes a desperate sound, hips grinding down against your pelvis. The leather cuffs around his wrists press against your sides when he braces his hands against the sheets.

“Y/N,” he breathes, allowing you to pull him into a kiss. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

“Yeah?” You press your foreheads together, rolling your hips up to meet his thrusts. “You like fucking my pussy?”

He nods almost frantically.”I’m gonna… I’m so close.”

“Don’t do it,” you order, shifting your grip to Sam’s jaw and forcing his eyes up to yours. “Not until I cum.”

Sam whines, halting his thrusts a moment while he gets himself under control. You push his hair out of his face with your fingertips, drawing him into a soft kiss.

“Doing so good for me.” You hold his face close to yours. “Such a good boy, best I’ve ever had.”

He blushes, little spots of pink on his cheeks, as he begins moving his hips again.

“Yeah, that’s it,” you encourage, hooking your heels around his thighs and encouraging him on. “There you go. Fuck, right there.”

You let yourself fall flat on the bed, pulling Sam down after you as each powerful roll of his hips pushes you closer to your orgasm. Sam growls at the flutter of your inner muscles and tucks his head down against your neck, teeth scraping your skin.

“Gonna cum,” you gasp, pressing your body against his. “Cum with me, baby. I wanna feel it.”

You hit your peak first but Sam is seconds behind, body tightening above yours and hips thrusting in deep as your pulsing cunt milks him dry.

“Fuck,” Sam gasps, breath hot on your skin. He tips his head to run his nose along the line of your jaw as he shudders through the aftershocks.

You hum softly, running soothing hands over his shoulders and upper back. “That was amazing, Sammy.”

He tightens his arms around you, rolling your bodies so you’re laying on top of him. “That was intense.”

“Yeah?” You brush your fingers through his hair, scratching your nails lightly across his scalp. “You handled it well.”

“I liked it,” he admits, pressing into your touch. “I’m all gross and sweaty now, though.”

“Hmmm, I don’t mind it,” you chuckle, nuzzling under his jaw where it smells most strongly of Sam. He laughs and then groans when your teeth catch on his skin, sucking a mark so every witness he interviews for the next week can see it and know he’s taken.

“Possessive,” Sam teases even as his tilts his chin up to allow you better access.

“You like it.”

His fingers dig into your hips and his cock gives a valiant twitch where it’s slipped out of you to lay against his thigh. “I like you.”

Warmth fills your chest and you abandon your hickey in favor of kissing him. “I like you, too, Sam Winchester, but I better clean us up before we end up stuck together for the rest of our lives.”

“I wouldn’t mind too much,” he smiles, soft and a little sleepy as you climb off him to find a washcloth. “You’re the single best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

You lean down to press a kiss to his forehead. “Ditto, baby.”


End file.
